


Мельда

by KayLinn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уголки губ были чуть приподняты в умиротворенной улыбке, а глубокий шрам, пересекавший левую щеку будто на одно мгновение разгладился. Финьо судорожно вдохнул вечерний воздух и закусил губу. Сейчас он был так похож и одновременно не похож на себя прежнего…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мельда

\- Я не могу, Финьо.

\- Можешь, я сказал. Вставай уже и возьми в руки этот чертов меч! - раздраженно воскликнул он и ногой подтолкнул к лежащему на земле эльфу упавшее оружие. Тот только язвительно рассмеялся и медленно перевернулся на спину, уперев взгляд в красновато-синее небо.

\- Ты хотел сказать, в руку, Финьо?

\- Да хоть в ногу! - вскрикнул он, и склонился над Высоким, и заглянул в его серые, будто окутанные дымкой глаза. - Очнись! Ты жив, разве этого недостаточно?

\- Ты не понимаешь.

\- Да, я не понимаю, Майтимо. Но разве висеть на Тангородриме лучше, чем… чем… чем просто жить?

Глаза Нельо потемнели и сверкнули в свете заходящего солнца. Финдекано вздрогнул от этого взгляда и невольно шагнул назад. В ответ – только кривая улыбка на лице Рыжего и какая-то непреодолимая тоска во взгляде. Будто он хочет сказать что-то… что-то очень важное, но все никак не решается.

\- Я думал о тебе. Там, в Ангбанде.

\- Ох, Руссо, не нужно… - он закрыл лицо ладонями и опустил голову. Перед глазами опять стояла ужасная картина прошлого – искалеченный Майтимо, весь в каких-то шрамах… То ли от хлыста, то ли от раскаленного железа. Рассмотреть было невозможно, так как слезы застилали глаза, а кровь безжалостно стучала в висках. 

А Нельо все кричит, умоляет, просит прекратить все это. _Убить…_

\- О _них_ я тоже думал, - тихо продолжал он, прикрыв глаза. – Я знал, что они не придут. Злость и облегчение поочередно терзали меня. Но Кано… Он все правильно сделал. Он был бы хорошим королем, как думаешь, Финьо?

Он тихо вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, и посмотрел на Майтимо. Лицо старшего Феаноринга будто застыло неподвижной маской. Уголки губ были чуть приподняты в умиротворенной улыбке, а глубокий шрам, пересекавший левую щеку, будто на одно мгновение разгладился. Финьо судорожно вдохнул вечерний воздух и закусил губу. Сейчас он был так похож и одновременно не похож на себя прежнего… Будто осматриваешь с разных сторон идеально ограненный камень.

\- Да, - невпопад ответил Финьо и вонзил меч в землю, опершись на него.

\- Ты меня не слушал? – Майтимо приподнялся на локтях и окинул его фигуру взглядом. Ему на долю секунды показалось… да, показалось, что это был тот самый взгляд, как… как в Амане.

\- Прости, - он потупил взгляд. - Я просто вспомнил.

\- Даже не продолжай, - Нельо резко поднялся, подхватив меч, и нацелил острие в сердце Финдекано. Он испуганно выдохнул, но с места не сдвинулся, следя за движениями Высокого.

\- Майтимо?..

Феаноринг только сверкнул глазами и вложил меч в ножны на правом бедре. Теперь всегда на правом.

\- Продолжим завтра, Финьо, - он закинул назад голову и вгляделся в небо. Снова. Он теперь постоянно туда смотрит. – Я уже вижу мерцание Исиль на севере. Пора возвращаться в лагерь.

\- Ты скучаешь по ним, Майтимо? - он с беспокойством посмотрел на рыжего, перехватив за предплечье искалеченной руки, чувствуя тепло тела даже через слой рубашки из грубой ткани.

\- Нет… Да… Не знаю, - Нельо в ответ посмотрел на него, и Финдекано внезапно почувствовал горячие и сухие пальцы за ухом - феаноринг просто ласково заправил выбившуюся прядь, проводя кончиками пальцев по волосам на затылке. – Я здесь, на юге, а они на севере. Нас разделяет озеро.

\- Всего лишь озеро, Майтимо, - Финьо сглотнул и закусил щеку, пытаясь унять участившееся сердцебиение.

\- Зачем я им теперь такой? Зачем нолдор такой король? – Нельо приподнял уголки губ в горькой улыбке. Финдекано нервно облизнул губы и сжал пальцы сильнее на его запястье.

\- Не говори так. Это неважно, - он провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке и спустился вниз к шее, откидывая густые медные локоны, которые едва доставали до груди, за спину.

\- Прямо сейчас абсолютно неважно, - он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Финьо покачал головой и отстранился, снимая с себя плащ и расстилая на мягкой траве. Он чувствовал горящий взгляд Руссо на своей спине. Сглотнув непонятно откуда взявшийся комок в горле, Финдекано искоса посмотрел на Нельо, жестом руки предлагая сесть. Феаноринг сначала непонятно почему замялся, но все-таки сел на край плаща. Финьо сел рядом, поджимая под себя ноги, и, не зная, куда деть руки, сложил их в замок на коленях.

В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание, и Финьо нервно закусил губу. Майтимо же, наоборот, чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. И смотрел в небо. Снова.

\- Тогда ты должен оставить корону нолдор у себя, торонья. Лучшего Верховного короля не сыскать во всем Белерианде! 

\- Финьо… - он мрачно улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Я же тебе уже сказал, корона не останется у первого дома.

\- Что? – от неожиданности у него округлились глаза, и он схватил Майтимо за запястье левой руки. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я хочу отдать корону Нолофинвэ.

\- Отцу? Зачем? Нельо, нет! Ты не можешь! – Финдекано сильнее сжал руку на запястье и потянул на себя, заставляя рыжего развернуться к себе. Майтимо только фыркнул, выдернул руку и встал на колени, нависая над ним и упираясь левой рукой ему в грудь. Финьо сжал зубы и гневно сверкнул глазами, встречаясь с пылающим ледяным взором серых глаз.

\- Как раз это я могу, анаринья, - тихо шепнул Майтимо. 

Финдекано ожидаемо ощутил теплое дыхание на своих губах и прикрыл глаза, не силясь больше выдерживать этот тяжелый взгляд. На плечо легла приятная тяжесть, нос щекотали кончики душистых рыжих прядей, а кожу шеи согревали горячие поцелуи. Он обвил руками Майтимо за шею, сжимая на затылке его волосы в кулак, и прошептал срывающимся голосом:

\- Все равно. Отдавай корону хоть Атаринкэ… - теплые губы коснулись его уха, а язык медленно провел по заостренному кончику. – Да хоть самому темному вале… Майтимо…

Над ухом послышался только тихий смешок. А потом остались только жадные прикосновения, срывающиеся с уст слова и этот вкус на припухших от поцелуев губах, таких родных, таких сладких и желанных.

\- Мельда…

Все тело невыносимо сладко покалывало. Это слово… Слово, что слишком много значит. Было ли оно реальностью или просто обманчивым шепотом леса в ночи?..


End file.
